edward and me
by mundie2321
Summary: As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated tha
1. Chapter 1

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	2. chapter 2

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	4. Chapter 4

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	5. Chapter 5

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	6. Chapter 6

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	7. Chapter 7

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	8. Chapter 8

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	9. Chapter 9

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	10. Chapter 10

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	11. Chapter 11

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	12. Chapter 12

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	13. Chapter 13

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	14. Chapter 14

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	15. Chapter 15

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	16. Chapter 16

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	17. Chapter 17

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	18. Chapter 18

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	19. Chapter 19

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	20. Chapter 20

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	21. Chapter 21

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	22. Chapter 22

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	23. Chapter 23

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	24. Chapter 24

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	25. Chapter 25

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	26. Chapter 26

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	27. Chapter 27

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	28. Chapter 28

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	29. Chapter 29

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


	30. Chapter 30

As Jacob and I were walking along La Push beach, we started talking about the past as well as current events that have taken place. We, Edward, Alice and myself, had just gotten back from Italy, where I saved Edward from the Volturi. He went to them hoping they would end his existence because he thought I had taken my own life, after he left me six months ago. What precipitated that was a phone call he received from Rose telling him I was dead. The Volturi are vampire royalty that have rules for vampires to follow. If they break them, they will be destroyed by the Volturi, meaning they will be put to death.

"Jake, I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else. Edward's changing me after graduation." He stopped and turned to me.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't even begun to live your life yet."

"Jake, you know that I love Edward, and the only way I can be with him forever is by having him change me." He grabbed my hands.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Jake, I do love you as my friend. You're my best friend, but I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy that for a second. You feel something for me, but you just won't admit it; so I'm not giving up."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I do love you, but in a different way. You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob paused then grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he was incredibly strong. Finally he backed off and I punched him in the face. Well that wasn't the smartest thing to do because I ended up hurting my hand in the process. I was swearing up a storm it hurt so bad.

I yelled at Jacob, "Take me home now!" I was practically in tears, just barely holding them back.

As we were driving up to my house I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett waiting. One thought crossed my mind. Alice must have seen a vision of Jacob kissing me, and told Edward because he looked furious. As we exited the car, I tried to talk to Edward, but he walked past me pushing Jacob and yelling at him.

"What did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? How dare you put your fucking lips on Bella!"

Jacob fired back. "She doesn't know what she wants!"

Edward glared at him."Well let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words!"

Out of nowhere, Edward takes a swing at Jacob. Jake ducked, and pushed Edward down at the same time kicking and screaming at him.

"Bloodsucker!"

Edward regained the upper hand and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were just watching. Why weren't they stopping this? Didn't they understand someone could get hurt. I finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them.

"Edward will kill him! Stop him, do something NOW!"

Emmett and Jasper ran up and told Edward that they can handle him.

Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper, "Back off man! Just back off!"

Edward managed to pick Jacob up off the ground and slammed him into his car punching him in the face over and over again. Finally, Jasper and Emmett got a hold of Edward.

"It's over, man, it's over let him go!"

As they pulled Edward off Jacob, he screamed at Jacob. "You're never to go near her again, you bastard, or be dog enough to take me," he growled to Jake.

Jacob was slumped up against Edward's car and was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Edward and said, "You really think that you're better than me Bloodsucker? You're just jealous because I'm _hotter_ than you!"

Edward started to go after him again, but his brothers held him back. He threatened Jake with a cold stare and deadly voice, "You keep your filthy paws off Bella! Do you understand me DOG! If not, I will have no compunction whatsoever to KILL you! She is MINE and don't you EVER forget that!" Edward shook his brothers off of him and walked toward me.

I stared at Edward in bewilderment with my hand covering my mouth. I had never seen Edward get so mad at anyone like that before. Emmett asked Edward if he was okay. He looked at his brothers and replied, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for coming; I would've killed him if you weren't here." They pat him on the back and left.

He said we should go inside the house, so we walked in together and sat down on the couch. I look at Edward and asked, "You okay?"

He looks at me with such tenderness in his eyes, "Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper around you. When Alice told me her vision of Jacob kissing you…that he forced himself on you; I completely lost it. I don't even want to think of other guys touching you even in the most platonic ways, let alone you kissing other guys. I guess the green-eyed monster, jealousy, reared its ugly head. It clearly knows no bounds whether it's human or vampire. I'm so sorry."

I leaned in to kiss him and told him that it was okay. "I love you Edward, and thanks for protecting me."

I knew he would always protect me; it was just a shock to see him so feral. However, when I think about it, if any woman ever touched him, I'd be the same way.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and said, "I will always protect you Bella, always. I love you too, more than anything in this world."

He leaned over and kissed me and then pulled back so just our foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes I knew he meant it and he was probably beating himself up over me witnessing the whole thing, so maybe I can lighten things a bit.

"I know, and just so you know Mr. Cullen, you're the HOTTEST one," I smiled and let out a laugh. We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I flinched as I bent my hand the wrong way.

"Let's go and have Carlisle take a look at your hand. It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit, but I think it's a good idea to have it looked at."

We went to his house; Carlisle looked at my hand and told me it was just sprained. He wrapped it up and told me to be careful. I had to laugh; did he not know who he was talking to? After that we headed back to my house, I was exhausted from all the drama. I got changed and snuggled into bed with Edward by my side.


End file.
